Forgive this Sea
by SSMcPriceley
Summary: McPriceley 1700s Pirate AU. Kevin is a navy sailor on a ship attacked by pirates. Taken their prisoner he meets Captain McKinley, a man with a mysterious past that Kevin is desperate to uncover. McKinley's heart is locked up tight and he seems to have forgotten how to feel, but that won't stop Kevin from trying to help him remember.


The rocking of the boat always made Kevin sick, especially at this time of night when he should have been sleeping, but he was kept up by the sway of his hammock. If he'd known what torture a sleepless night could be he might have had second thoughts about joining the navy. In the middle of the ocean it was a bit too late to change his mind.

The snoring inches away from his head didn't help either. He tried to push Arnold's intrusive noise out of his mind but it was slowly becoming obvious; there would be no sleep tonight.

He stared straight up at the dark wood ceiling above him, creaking at every movement left or right, water seeping through the cracks and dripping down onto his already cold body. He curled up his knees and hugged them for warmth.

He was just beginning to notice what an unusually quiet night it was when he heard a shout from on deck. At least he thought he had, because it was cut short, muffled by the wind or, something else.

He awkwardly shifted to face the man in the hammock next to him and gave it a shove. Arnold mumbled in his sleep but failed to wake, so Kevin shoved him harder.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Shut up," Kevin hissed, holding his hand out to steady himself his ear turned to the deck above. "Do you hear anything? Arnold…?"

"You told me to shut up."

"Yes because you were being too loud. You can talk now."

"No," Arnold sighed turning over, "Go back to sleep."

Kevin put it down to his active imagination and settled back down into his hammock, still staring straight up. A long drawn out creak suddenly came extremely close to his face. Someone was definitely standing on the boards above.

"Kevin what are you-?"

"Shhh!" Kevin whispered urgently, squinting between the cracks, trying to see. In the darkness he thought he could just make out a shape through the thin line of light but it was enough to tell him something wasn't right. He could just see a boot cross the line before the owner moved away taking a long coat swishing away with it.

"There's someone up there."

"It's probably just the watch," Arnold grumbled, "Go back to sleep."

"That wasn't the watch."

"Go back to sleep."

Kevin tried to relax and tell himself that everything was fine and he'd almost managed to drift off, his eyes beginning to close before he heard more shouts above him.

"Arnold! Arnold! Wake up"

"Kevin what is it this-? What's going on up there?"

Kevin tumbled out of his hammock as the sounds of the commotion upstairs began to grow. Sailors all around him were springing to their feet and grabbing weapons, climbing to the deck above. Then the canons began to fire and he didn't need to hear the cry of "Pirates!" to know what was going on.

"Come with me!" He shouted to Arnold above the noise and the pair of them ran in the opposite direction to the flow heading up to the fight. Kevin grabbed Arnold's hand pulling him down the steps to the hold below. They crouched behind some crates, breathing heavily to catch their breath.

"What do we do?" Arnold asked fearfully, gripping tighter to Kevin's arm.

"Stay put. I'm going to see what's going on."

"What? No! Stay here where it's safe."

Kevin paused for a moment the sounds of the fight slightly softer from down there but still loud enough for him to pick out what happening.

"I have to go and see what I can do." Kevin made his way half way up the steps, stopped for a few seconds before resolving to continue.

"Be careful," Arnold called nervously behind him, drawing some of the debris close to him as protection.

"I'll try."

The lower deck was completely empty now, all hands upstairs trying to fight off the pirates. The sounds were dying down now. He wondered which side had won. Maybe some of them had escaped and abandoned ship.

"The ship is ours!"

That was a voice Kevin didn't recognise and his stomach sank as he realised they must have lost. He silently reprimanded himself for not alerting the alarm sooner. He stood at the bottom of the wooden ladder leading up to the deck; he could make out the crowd above him. There was no way he could even think about defending himself; he'd have to make a run for it. Maybe if he got to the stern he'd be able to lower a smaller boat down and get away.

The dawn was beginning to fade in on the horizon and he'd only have the cover of darkness for so long.

He went as slowly as he dared, stepping carefully trying to avoid the creaky boards. There weren't as many as he had expected, less than twenty he would guess. He still didn't think he could overpower any of them.

He trod gently to the mast putting his body against it, hiding from their sight. He could see the door to the back cabins now. If he could just get inside, maybe barricade the door, it would buy him some time.

He took a tentative step forward, looking over his shoulder to check, his heart racing. He took another step, swallowed, and then another. His eyes fixed on his goal, as he brought his foot down again he didn't see the rope beneath him. His foot tangled through a loop and he fell onto his hands.

"Hey!"

He scrambled up as quickly as he could and began to run, disorientated and not exactly in any specific direction. But he hadn't got far before two of them were on him, tackling him from behind onto the floor.

He struggled in their grip but they were too strong for him, their vice like arms around his shoulders.

"Hey Captain! Here's one that got away." One of them shouted back towards the group. They'd forced him onto his knees facing them, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor, his mind racing with how he was going to get out of this one.

The group parted and a man stepped out from them. He realised it must have been who he saw through the crack in the boards; brown leather boots up to his knees, long dark blue coat that flowed behind him as he strode over, and a gilt captain's tricorne.

But the first thing Kevin noticed was the man's piercing blue eyes that stood out even from this distance. He suddenly made Kevin feel very small.

"Well," He said smoothly looking down at Kevin, "What have we here?"

Kevin didn't answer. He was too distracted by the man's commanding presence to begin to form a sentence. He looked down at the floor in front of him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He felt a foil under his chin forcing him to look up into the man's face. He never had to raise his voice, if anything there was a slight smirk behind his smile. The man held his drawn sword with ease delicately tracing the lower half of Kevin's face with it. He barely touched the skin but it made Kevin's hair stand on end.

"Is there anyone else left? Or was your valiant attempt at escape the only one?"

"No, it's just me."

The man squinted at him for a moment. "Search downstairs."

Kevin bit his lip trying not to give too much away with his face. Maybe they wouldn't find Arnold. He hoped he'd had the sense to stay put.

"What is your name?"

"Kevin," He said quietly avoiding the man's gaze. He could feel those bright blue eyes piercing into him.

"Well Kevin, I can read you like a book."

It wasn't long before the men returned, a struggling Arnold in tow. Kevin sighed in frustration as he watched his friend be set down beside him.

"Did you lie to me Kevin?" The smooth voice floated over to him. He gulped.

"No, I-I-I didn't know," He stammered, his eyes darting left and right.

"I thought you said you were the only one left."

"I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kevin winced at the tone, so even and restrained. It made him shiver. "I don't like people who make mistakes. Don't worry, I can fix that. I can make sure that you are the only one left."

He pulled a small hand pistol out of his belt and cocked it. Kevin watched him his eyes growing wide.

"Would you like that Kevin?" He held it up towards Arnold.

"No!"

"I do not like being lied to Kevin. It makes me very angry."

"Please stop!"

"So I will have to make what you said was true."

"Captain McKinley!"

All heads turned in the direction of this new speaker. The man raised his eyebrows as a woman stepped forward from the group.

"You've made your point." She stood firm, arms folded. Kevin's eyes moved quickly between the two of them whereas Arnold's eyes were fixated on this newcomer.

"Would you care to join them Nabulungi? That can easily be arranged."

"We need to get going captain, before the wind changes again," She said completely unfazed. After a tense pause he nodded and motioned for Kevin and Arnold's captors to lead them away.

As they passed their saviour, Arnold mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She gave him the briefest of smiles before frowning and moving back over to the others.

They were being ushered across a gangway onto the pirate's ship slightly larger than their navy one.

"Kevin?" Arnold murmured under his breath, "What happens now?"

"I don't know." Kevin admitted, nervously looking around at the threatening faces fully armed. There would be slim chance of escape.

"Take them downstairs. I want you to do it," McKinley motioned to Nabulungi, "I'll think about what to do with them later."

Kevin got one last look at his pensive face before they disappeared below the deck, forced to move by the hands on their shoulders.

Kevin shot a glance to his left at the terrified Arnold, his expression matching his own. This was a mess, a big mess, but for some reason his brain just couldn't think straight. He needed to have his wits about him yet his wits weren't afforded this sharpness.

The image of the Captain's daunting presence filled his mind instead and he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Let me show you to your room," Nabulungi said sarcastically as she shuffled the pair into a damp area of the hold, closing a metal door on them and shutting the bolt. "Enjoy your stay."

She turned on her heel and was about to ascend back to the deck when Arnold called out to her. "Wait! Neanderthal, come back!"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Sorry! Narcoleptic-Nabu-Na…sorry I can't, what was it?"

"Nabulungi," She replied tonelessly looking at Arnold unimpressed through lidded eyes. There was a moment as Arnold stared at her, mouth hanging open, searching for a word. She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Thanks," He managed to stutter out eventually. Nabulungi rolled her eyes.

"I've done enough for you, now leave me alone before I get into more trouble. You don't want to be on the wrong side of the captain."

"Why?" Kevin asked coming closer to the bars, so far uninterested in the exchange.

"He can be…unpredictable."

"How so?" Kevin was unsatisfied with this answer, craving more information about the mysterious man.

"Well, I sometimes think he doesn't feel anything at all, or maybe he just doesn't show it, but no one can ever tell what's going on behind those eyes. Well, there was one person that could."

"Who?"

"Before me, there was another first mate. I didn't know him very well, none of us did, very quiet, kept to himself. They spent a lot of time together, then when day something happened, he never told us, but there was a lot of shouting. I think he even fired his gun which he'd never do unless he was very angry. Not at him of course, but he fired it and that's what mattered. When he was threatening your friend, that's all it was, a threat. He's a good man. You'd do well to remember that. Well, anyway, he ordered us to set sail for the nearest port and we dropped him off. That was the end of him. Now we have no way of knowing what he's thinking or feeling."

There was a pause as Kevin took this information in, trying to imagine keeping all emotions locked away. He didn't know why, but he had an insatiable urge to be the one this man told all his secrets to next.

"One day all that emotion's going to come tumbling out and I don't think it's going to be pretty." She finished gravely before quickly moving over to the stairs, "I've said too much! Sorry I have to go!"

They watched her trip back up the stairs, a suspicious air in her walk. Arnold wondered why she had become a pirate on this ship in the first place. Kevin sat down on a crate resting his chin in his hands thinking over the strange story.

"Wow."

"What?" He said irritably, looking over to Arnold who hadn't moved from his position pressed up against the bars.

"She is so wonderful."

"What?" He almost felt like laughing, Arnold's expression was so ridiculous. "But she's a pirate."

"Yeah," Arnold sighed wistfully, "A wonderful pirate."

"What about the captain?"

"What about him?"

"I don't know," Kevin shrugged, "He's…alright."

"And he also tried to kill us."

"But he didn't."

"Oh I see, he didn't kill us so now he's a shining example of humanity."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" Arnold wandered over to a crate opposite Kevin and looked closely at his morose face. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just thinking."

"Whenever someone says that, it's always a lie. There's always more."

Kevin frowned and began to fiddle with a piece of frayed rope dangling from the ceiling. He split the end and tied it back together several times in a row.

"What are you thinking about?" Arnold shifted his crate closer to his best friend. Kevin sighed and dropped the rope, turning to the tiny circular window to the side which showed just two areas of blue. Sea and sky. Nothing in between.

"I think it's impossible for anyone not to feel things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well how could you go through life being just, neutral, all the time. Never feeling happiness or sadness or…love. It's impossible."

"Can you have this existential crisis later?"

"I'm thinking about that captain."

"What about me?"

Kevin's head whipped up at the sound of the voice. It came from the silhouette now standing at the top of the stairs, light from above streaming past their dark frame.

"I'm very interested to know Kevin."

Kevin gulped, suddenly silent. He'd begun to notice how he used his name at every opportunity and every time he heard his name slide off the man's tongue he felt uneasy inside.

"No matter," He said eventually after a very painful silence, "We'll have plenty of time to talk."

He took a few slow steps forward, reducing the distance between them. Kevin suddenly felt very glad for the bars separating them.

"I would like to invite you to my room."

"What?" Kevin found his voice to reply to this seemingly out of place statement. He searched the man's face for any sign of sincerity, but Nabulungi had been right, it was impossible to find anything in those features.

"I want to talk to you Kevin." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a loop of keys finding the right one and approaching the bolted lock. "Now stand back for a moment."

Kevin eyed the hand holding the key, his fingers beginning to twitch.

"I know what you're thinking. You could try to overpower me, make a break for it, run to the deck. But then of course you'd be met by all my men, who would then kill you, and we wouldn't want that now would we."

Kevin ran a hand across the back of his neck trying to smooth down the hairs that pricked up.

"There's still a lot I want to learn about you Kevin, and I'm sure there's plenty you want to learn about me."

It was a painful truth and one that forced Kevin to allow the door to be unlocked as calmly as he could.

"What about Arnold?" He said, the thought occurring to him suddenly as he realised everything in his peripheral vision had vanished when next to this man. "He's coming with us right?"

"Not quite yet." McKinley smiled disturbingly, "I want to talk to you alone."

"Don't worry about me," Arnold's voice was small, barely carrying across the small space, "Maybe she'll come back or something."

McKinley either wasn't listening was uninterested by the statement, because either way he had ignored it and had stepped aside to allow Kevin out. Kevin moved forward tentatively, unsure whether the circumstances were any better now.

"Follow me."

Kevin was surprised as McKinley completely turned his back on him and began ascending the stairs, not even looking back to check he was being followed. But then Kevin realised he was unquestionably following and there would be no need to check back to make sure.

Members of the crew parted instantly for McKinley to pass through, his long strides taking up two of Kevin's nervous steps. Kevin felt all eyes on him so cast his own down, not wanting to meet any awkward glances.

He just had time to see Nabulungi out of the corner of his eye, watching the two of them, before she quickly disappeared down the stairs from where they'd come.

They stopped outside McKinley's cabin, Kevin waiting for what to do as the door was opened and he was motioned on.

Everything was ornate and gilt. A large wooded table was smothered in maps and charts and the room was dominated by a room length glass window facing out onto the ocean.

Kevin had to admit he was impressed and when a chair was gestured at for him to sit down he took it nervously, feeling out of place on the red velvet.

"So Kevin…Kevin…" McKinley perched on the edge of the table staring down at Kevin, his head cocked to one side. "What a pleasure to have you here."

"For you maybe."

"Hmmm…" He picked up a compass and pointed it at Kevin, twiddling the needle so it was constantly spinning and constantly landing in the same place. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask any questions?"

"Am I allowed to ask questions?"

"No, but I thought it would be amusing if you tried."

Kevin watched the way the nimble fingers played with the compass, and the way the left corner of his smile twitched up and down and the way the top of his cheeks were slightly sunburnt from too long spent on the deck during the day and the way his hair curled inwards towards his ears and the way his feet too short to reach the ground swayed slightly in time with the motions of the ship.

"You're very beautiful Kevin. Do you know that?"

"W-what?" He was very caught off guard by the question, his voice choked in his throat as he watched McKinley continue to smile down at his compass not even looking at him.

"The face you were making when you were trying to uncover me, and don't pretend you weren't trying, because I can read everything you do, was very beautiful. Are you surprised because you didn't know? Or because you didn't think I would be the kind of person to tell you?"

He placed the compass back down and slid off the table, long coat trailing behind him, moving towards Kevin. Kevin instinctively leant backwards, veering away from what he saw as the danger, but without realising it, McKinley was now very close.

Their faces were inches apart and now all Kevin could see was that seemingly cold smile and those bright piercing eyes.

"What are you doing?" He stuttered, frozen in place unsure if what was happening was good or bad, but needing time at the very least to sort out his thoughts.

"It gets very boring around here. I've been looking for something new for a long time."

"But…me? I don't understand."

"Say something more interesting Kevin. Go on, amuse me. Tell me something, ask anything, show me I've made the right choice."

"I-I-I…" His eyes darted round the room, looking anywhere but those eyes, until they came to rest on something under the pile of maps. It was a dry crumpled flower, and he wondered whether it had withered since bringing it on board or whether it had been there for a much longer time. "Wh-what was his name?"

McKinley drew back an inch or so, a frown now on his face. "Who?" He asked coldly.

"There was a man you told everything, then you left him behind, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You…loved him, didn't you?"

McKinley laughed bitterly. He moved over to the large window and starred out at the expanse of ocean, the waves growing choppier. "I don't know what love is."

"How could you think that?" Kevin couldn't believe he was feeling some kind of pity for this man.

"I don't think that, I know that."

"But if you have a heart you-"

"I don't have a heart."

Kevin looked at McKinley's back, watching his still, pensive frame turned away from him.

"I used to," He began, "And it used to be full. But I don't know if you've ever experienced your heart being torn in two, not just torn, ripped, sliced open with a blade. Oh how ironic." He laughed bitterly. "Funny isn't it? It's true, I loved him, but my heart is empty now."

"I'm sorry," The words had left his mouth before he'd even thought about them, why should he care? Why was he feeling sorry for this man, and why was he even contemplating working out a way to be the one to fill his heart up again. He'd never said no to a challenge, but this?

"Every time I look at the sea I remember him. We used to…" He trailed off as his eyes glazed over, filled by the waves.

"Maybe you should think about finding a new job then."

Before he could reply, they were interrupted by the sound a canon firing. McKinley's head whipped round at the noise, a look of confusion on his face suddenly replaced with grit.

"Captain!" A man had burst through the door and was trying to say breathlessly, "Navy ships! They-"

"Thank you Thomas," He replied quickly allowing the man to quickly leave again. He turned back to Kevin who was still sitting, stunned at what was going on around him, wondering how many more surprises he could take. "Stay here and don't move."

Kevin nodded swiftly and watched as McKinley swept out the room, taking a musket propped up by the door as he went.

He waited as patiently as he could but it was impossible to block out the sounds of shouts and firing from above. His fingers were itching and the image of him running out to the deck and single handedly taking down all the pirates, winning for the navy, was attractively summoning itself. But soon the image was turning and he saw himself firing at his own, protecting a man incapable of fighting them off by himself; a man with piercing blue eyes and a matching cold heart.

He couldn't help himself. He leapt to his feet and ran to the door, still not sure which side he was planning on fighting for. He pushed, twisted the handle, threw his weight at it, but McKinley must have locked it from the outside.

He let out a frustrated groan. Did he really not trust him to stay? Then he remembered what he was trying to do and realised it was a justified suspicion. He went over to the desk shoving maps onto the floor and throwing charts around, looking for a key. He came across the crinkled flower his eyes had rested on earlier.

It was old, but had been pressed to keep it preserved. Kevin wondered what the significance of it was and why someone as icy as the captain would keep something like a flower.

He spied a sword out of the corner of his eye and ran over to lift it. It was heavy in his untrained hand but he brought it close to the lock, raised his arm and smashed it hard into the handle. The lock broke, swinging the door loose.

He barely heard the noise it made over the loud commotion on deck. He paused in the doorway for a moment watching as muskets, swords and splintered wood flew past him.

The he saw him, on the complete opposite side of the ship. Captain McKinley, a sword in each hand, easily holding off three navy sailors at a time. They came forward at him but with an expert swing they were soon retreating, leaving the battle to a comrade.

Despite his efforts accompanied by every ruthless and eager swipe, Kevin watched as he was slowly being pushed back towards the edge of the ship. Soon the back of his knees hit the sides and for the first time Kevin saw what might have been fear in his face as he looked over to the ocean below.

He suddenly found the energy and urge to do something. He ran his fastest down the length of the ship ignoring the bodies flinging themselves around him. He wasn't sure what he was about to do but raised his unpractised arm, his mind blanking for a moment as he decided he was prepared to do just about anything in those next few moments.

He tackled one of McKinley's assailants from behind before the other two had registered he was there. He backhanded one in the face with the heavy handle and then sent a kick at the retreating back of the other.

"I told you to stay." McKinley brushed some stray hair out of his panting face. Kevin was expecting thanks, or relief at the very least, but his face still betrayed no emotion.

"You're welcome."

McKinley looked at him for a moment, frowning, lips slightly parted. It wasn't the uncomfortable scrutiny Kevin had been put under previously, but a curious sort of scrutiny. Yet it still gave Kevin the feeling that he was being unfolded.

"You disobeyed me."

"And you're welcome."

"You're foolish."

"And you're still alive."

McKinley hadn't moved, still precariously balanced against the wooded barrier on the side of ship. He seemed to be deciding whether to step forward towards Kevin or not. They looked around them, the fight just beginning to calm down. The pirate's stood triumphant as they forced navy sailors to jump ship or board back their own. Debris and carnage littered the deck.

Just then, one of McKinley's men, he noticed it was Thomas who'd come in earlier, was running towards them. He'd obviously just seen Kevin standing in front of McKinley, sword raised. The scene to him must have looked completely different.

Thomas was sprinting towards him, hands outstretched, and before Kevin could shout to stop him, they'd collided and Kevin was on the floor under him. "I've got him! Don't worry captain I've got him! Captain?"

Kevin pushed Thomas off him in the confusion, looking round to see where McKinley disappeared, his eyes sliding to the empty barrier beside him. He scrambled to his feet and leant over the edge to see McKinley just managing to hang on from a dangling piece of rope.

McKinley looked up and caught his eye, and Kevin saw for definite this time, there was fear there.

"Take my hand." He shouted down, leaning as far forward as he could safely manage his fingers outstretched. McKinley regarded them nervously, not moving his hands from the grip on the rope, scrabbling with his feet to try and find a foothold.

"Take it!" Kevin shouted desperately.

"I don't trust you!" He called back, though as the words came out he slid a few inches down the rope, Kevin's hands growing further and further away, but he was a man who never gave in to anyone.

"You have to!"

McKinley contemplated Kevin's hand for a moment before closing his eyes and admitting his defeat. He reached up and Kevin grabbed his wrist heaving him back onto the deck until they'd landed in a heap on top of each other.

Before he could even pause for breath, strong arms were lifting him out of the pile and forcing them behind his back. McKinley watched as two of his pirates lifted Kevin to his feet, wrapping some coarse rope around his wrists and beginning to lead him away.

"What are you doing?" He started to struggle helplessly, seeing McKinley's emotionless face looking back at him. "Tell them what I just did."

"Don't worry captain, we saw it all, trying to push you overboard."

"Thank you Ghali," He replied calmly. Kevin just started at him in shock. Could giving in to someone else's help really be such a painful decision to make for this man?

"I just saved your life! Tell them I just saved your life!"

Kevin saw that he wasn't looking directly in his eyes but slightly in the distance behind him. _Coward _he thought _He can't even look me in the eye._ He turned his back on Kevin and began to walk slowly to his cabin, not looking back once.

* * *

"Captain? Can I talk to you?"

McKinley looked up as Thomas opened the door slowly, tentatively sticking his head round. He tucked what he'd been looking at away and folded his hands over the table.

"If you must."

"It's probably not my place to say-"

"Then you probably shouldn't say it."

McKinley eyed him coolly as Thomas put a protective hand over the other, holding it defensively.

"I feel that I have to."

"Then get on with it."

"It's just…you know it's true."

"I know what's true?"

"That he saved your life."

McKinley's eyebrows lowered and his eyelids squinted in an indiscernible expression. Thomas swallowed but continued.

"I thought he was going to kill you too, but when you fell, I saw it. He didn't even think twice about trying to save you. Not even for a second."

"Stop."

"You should let him go."

"That's enough!"

McKinley's tone was stern and he had risen, his hand playing lightly with the hilt of his sword. Thomas swallowed and gathered up the courage to say a few last words before disappearing back onto the deck.

"You should at least thank him."

The door was closed leaving him alone before he could think about something to say. He mulled the words over. Yes, he resented that he'd let someone save his life but then again, he never owed anything to anybody. He could probably muster up a thank you. Just this once.

Kevin was a rare exception for him in many ways. He stood and went over to the window, sighing as he looked out onto the waves, gently consuming each other, lapping and foaming.

"Captain?"

"What is it this time Thomas?" He didn't enjoy being roused from his thoughts, especially when it was his crew telling him how to run his ship.

"It's me."

"Oh, Nabulungi, come in."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Seems like everybody does." He motioned for her to sit and she perched on the edge of the table, picking up the compass and fiddling with the needle absentmindedly.

"Why haven't you got rid of them yet?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You were the one to save their lives, am I the one who is supposed to show compassion now?"

"I'm just surprised you've kept them so long," She said, beginning to swing her legs under the table, "I thought you'd already talked with Kevin. Isn't this the point where you leave them on an island somewhere? You know, after the _talk_?"

"I haven't got everything I want yet."

"Oh, so there's someone you haven't managed to solve straight away. Interesting."

"There's nothing to solve."

"Then let him go."

After a pause McKinley shook his head and sank back into his chair while Nabulungi smiled.

"What about his friend?" Nabulungi asked placing the compass gently back down on the table. "You're done with him right."

"How close are they?"

"Very close."

"Then no. I might still need him. I'll need Kevin to co-operate."

"Ok, but just don't…"

She trailed off, not quite able to find the right words for what she wanted to say. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't what?"

"Don't…hurt him."

"Why would you…? Oh." Nabulungi shifted uncomfortably as the smile on her face seemed to transfer to McKinley's, replaced with a look of nervousness. "Do you have, feelings, for him?"

"Maybe," She said, before adding quickly, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Feelings are for the weak. I've told you that."

"You don't understand."

"Of course I understand. You let your feelings out the next thing you know they're taking over your mind and you've gone insane." His smile had changed to an intense look of ferocity that scared Nabulungi with its suddenness. "I know what happens to men who feel. I know what happened to me."

"I've heard this story before, and you know what?" She stood up and put both hands on the table, leaning across it so she could look him straight in the eye. "I'm pretty sick of it. Steve Blade was an idiot! You did the right thing to leave him behind, but then there's this whole 'oh I'm such a deep and melancholy person oh look at me look at how mysterious I am' act."

"I'm dead inside."

"If you could listen to yourself!"

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before pushing off the table and swiftly moving over to the door.

"Excuse me. I'm off to have feelings and be what humanity is supposed to be."

"What's that?"

"Apparently it's called weakness." She looked at him disdainfully before turning her back on him and opening the door. "And go down to the brig and thank that boy for saving your life. If you don't I'll start a mutiny."

And before he could get another word in she was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Nabulungi stormed across the deck, involuntarily shaking her head. Several pirates looked up from their tasks to see her vent past.

Her head buried in the floor she only looked up when something caught her eye. Arnold was sitting awkwardly on the edge of a canon, twiddling his fingers and looking nervously over her shoulder at the menacing leers he was receiving.

Nabulungi stared at him for a moment in slight disbelief before heading over to him.

"What are you doing up here?" She demanded. He fell back away from her and opened his mouth beginning to stutter.

"T-T-The door was open, so I just, kind of walked out."

"I know it was open, I left it open, but you weren't supposed to just walk out on deck! Are you crazy?"

He shrugged, a look of fear on his face as she bore down on him. She let out a frustrated sigh. "The captain will see you! Follow me." She dragged his arm towards the mast and began to climb the rungs there.

"You want me to climb that?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"I'm scared of heights."

"Then don't look down." She continued to climb checking back to make sure he was following her. Arnold swallowed then looked up at Nabulungi, putting his foot on the first rung.

It didn't take him as long as he thought to reach the crow's nest. It was cramped but there was enough room for the pair of them to curl up beneath the wooden slats so that nobody on deck looking up would be able to see.

"So," Nabulungi began, her breathing even, completely unfazed by the strenuous climb. "You really don't look like the sailor type."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you join the navy?"

"Because Kevin did," Arnold said simply, glancing down at the deck and gulping at the tiny figures below. "Kevin's ok right?"

"He'll be fine."

"Really?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"You will?"

"Stop making that face." Nabulungi was looking at Arnold's upwards tilted eyebrows and the way it made his expression akin to a grovelling puppy. "I've already spoken to Captain McKinley about him. I promise you he won't harm him."

"You don't really look like the pirate type to me."

"Well I didn't really plan it, it just sort of happened." She raked her fingers over the mast, picking off stray splinters to busy herself. "The boat I was on was attacked. He invited a few of us to join his crew."

"That sounds awful."

"It was a blessing."

"Why?"

"The boat was a slave ship."

"Oh."

Arnold was quiet for a moment. He watched how every move Nabulungi made was elegant and composed. Her hair was held back by a light blue bandana but a few dark curls had sprung lose and fell across her forehead.

Arnold caught himself staring and so directed his gaze downwards, but there wasn't much else to look at. Nabulungi's wide and bright eyes, the delicate curve of her nose, her smooth perfectly rounded lips, were all captivated.

Suddenly a crack of thunder roused him from overhead. The dark evening sky had successfully hidden the black clouds gathering above them and he felt the first water droplet on his face as he looked up.

Nabulungi looked up with more concern that Arnold was showing. "There's going to be a storm."

"Is that bad?"

She stood up and leaned dangerously over the side of the crow's nest and yelled down to a man below. "Mutumbo!"

A man in the middle of a group of pirates who were gathered a poker game set up on crates looked up at her. She pointed at the sky then cupped her hands around her mouth to shout. "We need to reef the sails!"

Mutumbo, who had muscles enough for all of them leapt to his feet and went over to the sail. He seemed to effortlessly pull at the rope cleated round the mast, folding up the sails and decreasing their area.

The rest of the pirates had quickly cleared the deck and were heading down the stairs to the lower levels to wait out the storm. As long as the sails were furled and the knots tight, they could wait below until the storm was over and not worry about sailing the ship.

"We have to leave," She said quickly to Arnold, the rain beginning to fall heavier on them making their fingers slip on the wet rungs.

* * *

Kevin's head turned slightly towards the sound of the footsteps descending the stairs. He'd been sitting on this crate for what felt like forever rubbing his wrists raw trying to free himself from the rope.

It was very dark, the only light coming in from the tiny circular window, but the sun had set almost an hour before. He was starting to worry about what had happened to Arnold and said a silent prayer to make sure he was safe.

"Good evening."

His stomach tensed at the sound of the smooth voice, his previous confusion about his feelings for the man now almost entirely replaced with hatred. He didn't bother turning round.

"Leave me alone."

"All I want is to talk to you Kevin." His tone was polite but there was still an unnerving edge. It made Kevin's fingers twitch slightly and he began tugging at the rope again. "Is that painful?"

"No," Kevin replied, pausing in his small struggle, fixing his glare on the wall in front of him trying not to rise or show his anger.

"It looks painful."

"I said it's not."

There was a silence for a moment before Kevin suddenly winced at the pressure on his hand. McKinley was holding his wrist, quite gently, but his rough hands against the now tender skin of his wrist stung.

"You know how I feel when people lie to me Kevin."

"Fine. Yes, it's very painful." Kevin was exasperated, just wishing that the hand would move.

"I can help you."

"I don't need your help."

The gentle hand suddenly gripped a little tighter and Kevin couldn't hold in a small cry of pain. The touch on his wrist lightened.

"Oh really?"

"I don't need your help," He repeated stubbornly, surprising himself. McKinley owed him one and he was going to keep it that way for as long as possible. He didn't know when he might have to call in that favour.

"I came to thank you."

"What for?"

"For saving my life."

"Why?" Kevin was suspicious. He didn't trust a word that was coming out of McKinley's mouth knowing that anything close to forgiveness, apologising or gratefulness weren't in his repertoire. He was also still uncomfortable aware of the hand on his wrist that had moved onto his bare forearm and was gently ghosting across it.

"I thought I should."

"That doesn't seem like you."

"Do you think you know me Kevin?"

McKinley slipped a finger under the rope, causing a slight sting again, but Kevin stayed completely still, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he realised the knots were being untied.

He didn't move, not thinking clearly about what he was going to do next, waiting for the rope to be completely free from his wrists.

Before McKinley had a chance to open his mouth to make a sound Kevin sprung to his feet and whipped round, forcing all his weight against McKinley, pushing him up against the wall.

McKinley didn't even struggle as the strong hands held his shoulders, he just stayed motionless, his eyes blazing.

"At last," He said eventually after Kevin had stood panting for a few seconds. "I was losing my patience. I was wondering when you were going to get interesting, and here we are."

A smirk played at the corner of his mouth and Kevin found himself growing angry at the perpetually calm expression. He willed this man to show him some passion; he longed to ease it out of him. He wanted McKinley to get angry and scream and shout or laugh or cry or anything.

McKinley was still, not moving a single muscle, that infuriating smirk resting on his face. And suddenly Kevin had the insatiable urge to remove it. With one arm still bolted across McKinley's shoulders so he had no movement, he leaned forward until their faces were almost touching.

He parted his lips and once he saw that McKinley had done the same he inched forward, tantalisingly close until suddenly drawing away. McKinley's face came with his movement as if wrenched away.

"Yes," Kevin said firmly, looking into those blue eyes. Previously they had looked like they were piercing into his own, but now Kevin could see it was just the way the light shone on them, and now they seemed almost vulnerable.

"What?" McKinley whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, I think I do know you. I think I know you very well."

"Captain!" Nabulungi burst through the door onto the scene. Kevin fell back instantly creating a large gap between them. As far as she was concerned nothing had happened between them.

"What is it?" McKinley's voice was slightly higher than usual, but he composed himself quickly, straightening his hat and pulling down on his cuffs.

"A storm's coming."

"You will stay down here," McKinley said firmly to Kevin. "And this time, you will not disobey me." He fixed the gaze for longer than normal, but Kevin appeared undisturbed by McKinley's command. He was beginning to find a way to get the upper hand.

But he nodded anyway watching as McKinley disappeared into the light above with a swish of his coat. He followed Nabulungi along the depths of the ship until they reached the pirates quarters. Hammocks were being strung up around them. It was easier to be in a hammock for a storm than on the rocking wooden floor. The hammocks swung with the rough motions, keeping the occupant upright.

"Where's the captain?" Kevin asked Nabulungi who was trying to shove him further into the room so she could lock the door behind him.

"Up on deck, now keep moving!"

"What's he doing?"

"He'll ride out the storm up there, he always does."

"Is he insane?"

"Of course."

"Kevin!" A whirlwind came rushing towards them, knocking the wind out of him as two arms flung themselves round his stomach. "I was worried about you."

He patted Arnold on the back then wriggled out of his grip. "Me too. What's been happening to you?"

"Not much." He glanced over at Nabulungi who looked away and began to walk over to some other pirates leaving them alone. "You?"

"It's been…interesting. I've been getting to know the captain."

"What have you found?"

"Not much." He smiled to himself and swung his legs into a hammock and Arnold clambered into the one next to it.

The storm had picked up quickly so the boat was already rocking mercilessly. He was used to the motions of ships in storms, but he still hadn't got over the sick feeling they gave him in the pit of his stomach. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that he was back on the navy ship. The day had just come to an end and they had traipsed into their hammocks to fall asleep.

He almost forgot the storm as his eyes drifted shut, thinking of his companions around him and the tough work he'd have to do the next day. A violent jolt awoke him from this peace and he opened his eyes onto darkness.

All human sounds were silent, only the crashing of the waves interrupting this calm. Everyone around him must have been a sleep for the hammocks remained unstirred and the blackness indicated that it was late into the night.

Was the captain still up there? Waiting until the storm had passed? Kevin decided that maybe Captain McKinley really was insane, the sea had driven him mad, but he still couldn't help being curious.

He swung his legs out of his hammock and instantly tripped landing on his knees. It would be almost impossible to manoeuvre in this storm. The thought that McKinley had fell overboard briefly came into his mind and he grabbed hold of a wooden beam nearest to him to heave himself up.

He gripped ropes along the way and tried to sway in the right direction so that he was walking straight. As soon as he moved the wooden hatch that was resting across the stairs out the way, a torrent of water flowed down onto him. He fought against it emerging on the deck, his clothes now drenched.

The gusts whipped up the surface waters and spat them over the rails in blasts of frigid ocean spray. As the ship pitched, Kevin nearly slipped, grasping hold of the mast to support himself. The ship scudded on, crashing through the rough seas with strained bow and then lifting and tilting with each coursing wave.

He strained to peer through the sheet rain. He could see nothing but dark shapes within dark shapes. He shouted about the groaning wind and pelting rain. "Captain?!"

Suddenly a large roller broke over the side and sprayed Kevin. He wiped his stinging eyes now in temporary blindness. He felt an arm round his waist pulling him sideways and down.

"It's only salt water." He heard a voice close to his ear. As he blinked his eyes open again he saw that McKinley had dragged him between some crates, an almost useless protection against the tirade of rain and wind.

Before Kevin could reply, a mountainous wave broke upon the ship, flooding the deck with foam. The wind howled loud and long, suppressing all sounds.

McKinley leapt up and ran at lightning speed to the other end of the deck, clawing at a flapping rope, fighting against the blasting wind to hold it steady. Kevin watched in stunned amazement as McKinley somehow maintained his balance just by leaning and stepping, using no assistance from the beams and rope trails.

Once McKinley had the rope secure he ran back towards Kevin and heaved him to his feet beginning to drag him towards the cabin. Kevin couldn't recognise it in the dark but it was same one he'd been in earlier.

With difficulty he wrestled the door open, it was threatening to give way to the wind and slam on them, and pushed Kevin inside.

Kevin took a deep breath of dry air, filling his lungs with it and coughing out the water he'd swallowed. McKinley came in after him, throwing his back to the fighting door and shoving the bolt across.

He let out a low whistle, a grin on his face beneath the plastered hair and soaking shine. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Kevin panted, wringing his sleeves of dripping water, the pools by his feet building up fast. "Are you insane?"

"Believe what people tell you." He slipped out of his coat and hung it on a hook by the door, water running down the seams and dripping onto the floor. He took off his hat resting it on the hook and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Kevin wondered how he'd managed to keep it on in the howling wind.

He sank into his chair and lifted his boots onto the table crossing one over the other. His foot landed on the flower that was still there, crushing it as he did so. He picked it up and fingered it for a moment then looked at Kevin, back to the flower, then dropped it and let it fall to the floor.

"How would you like," He began slowly taking time over his words as he looked up through lashes towards Kevin, "To join us?"

"Uh…"

"Take your time, but know that I already know the answer."

"What is it then?"

"You will stay."

Kevin looked into the arrogant expression as McKinley continued to smile at him, rocking gently back in his chair, the legs leaving the floor for a moment.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll kill you if you don't."

Kevin had begun to think he'd worked out what was going on behind those eyes, but everything move he made felt under scrutiny and he couldn't put his finger on why it made him feel so uncomfortable.

Kevin shivered, partly because of the drenched clothes now freezing to his skin.

"You're cold," McKinley said making no move to do anything other than state the obvious.

"Well there's this storm going on you know." A gust of wind whistled under the door and Kevin shivered again drawing his arms about him. "Do you have anything warm?"

"We should get you out of those things first. You're soaking."

The tiniest of smirks played at the corner of McKinley's mouth. It infuriated Kevin but all he could do was stare helplessly back.

"So Kevin, will you stay? With me?" This last part was added as an afterthought, and made Kevin pause for a moment before replying.

"It looks like I have no choice."

"There's always a choice. You just have to know when to take it."

McKinley stood up and walked over to Kevin who instinctively took a few steps back. The back of his knees came into contact with the bed in the corner but McKinley didn't stop so he fell down on to it.

"Then I choose to stay." Kevin looked up and once again felt powerless as McKinley took all control. The words weren't his to think about or say but still they came.

"I'm so glad you feel that way."

The waves that Kevin could see outside the large window were softening, breaking lower and lower. The ship was growing steady. The calm after the storm.

McKinley glanced to the left and noticed the lack of white on top of the waves and his smile widened, now less of a smirk and more genuine.

"Do you want to see the ocean when it's just lost a battle? It's beautiful." He drew back from Kevin and headed over to the door before opening it. Kevin got up and followed him outside onto the deck. McKinley had made it nearly all the way to the other side before Kevin had even joined him at the door.

The water that slid around the deck shone bright in the moonlight. The stiller spots reflected the stars above. Kevin had to admit it was an almost beautiful sight.

McKinley was perched on the side of the ship, his head turned and facing out towards the sea.

"Captain?"

He looked up at Kevin, the serene expression on his face in contrast to the mirth he'd seen earlier.

"Captain doesn't sound right coming from you. Your voice isn't used to that word."

Kevin didn't say anything but took a seat next to him, looking into McKinley's eyes instead of in the direction of his gaze.

"I'd rather you called me by my name. It's Connor."

"Connor? That doesn't feel right either."

"You'll get used to it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know these things."

Without his hat and coat, and with this newer calm expression on his face, maybe Connor did suit him better. He was less of a captain now and more of a man.

"Do you know what it's like to feel pain Kevin?"

The question came out of the blue and surprised him. When he looked closely at Connor's face the lines there were beginning to show more prominent and the furrowed brow stood out to him. He was looking at a man in pain, and no maybe he'd understand why.

"I don't think I've felt it as much as you."

"There was a man…"

Kevin held his breath, praying that Connor would continue, knowing that this was it. He was finally going to understand.

"I loved him. I loved him very much. But one day he decided that he didn't love me anymore, so I dropped him at port and he took my heart with him. I've been living without one for a long time. There's been a gap there ever since where I've been growing colder and colder inside."

Kevin didn't think this man's heart was missing. He just thought it had been smothered by so much anger and hate and sadness. It had torn, yes, but it was still mendable.

"You still have a heart. It's just broken."

Kevin's hand had found its way on top of Connor's and he couldn't remember putting it there. It just seemed so natural.

"It just needs someone extra careful to mend it and keep it safe this time."

"Do you know anyone like that?"

"Maybe."

Kevin moved his other hand to Connor's face and gently tilted his cheek to face him. There was a soft vulnerability behind his blue eyes and Kevin could see straight through into the man underneath.

On an impulse he couldn't quite locate the origin of, he leaned forward forcing pressing their lips together.

Time condensed for a brief moment as Kevin held his hand static for a few seconds before McKinley's lips became surprisingly pliant.

Kevin smiled through as he realised McKinley wasn't just passively letting him kiss him, but trying to get more from him, leaning forward.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting slightly, McKinley with his mouth parted, his head tilted forward instinctively, wanting the return of Kevin's lips on his own.

* * *

Kevin groaned at the bright light streaming into his eyes. He turned over on the bed, the first solid one he'd slept in for months. He rubbed his hand across his eyes and buried his face in the pillow trying to get the sun away.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he opened them becoming aware of the arm around his waist and the other man close to his side.

As he roused further from his sleep he thought he began to hear a muffled banging from somewhere off in the distance which turned to banging and shouting. The man next to him stirred and the reality of what happened last night came flooding back to him.

Connor moaned and rolled over at the noise. Then his eyes snapped open and he almost fell off the bed in his surprise and hurry to wake up. He gathered the sheet around him and went to the door opening it a tiny crack.

"Captain we were-oh…"

"Nabulungi. Can I help you?"

"It's nearly midday."

"And?"

Connor was trying to keep his composure despite Nabulungi's suspicious expression and the raised eyebrows of his men behind her.

"We need your orders."

"Set sail for Tortuga immediately." He began to close the door when she stuck her foot in it. "What?"

"Is that it?"

"Yes. We need supplies and we could all do with some time on land."

"But Tortuga?"

"Problem?"

She frowned at him and tried to get a look past him into the cabin but he stood in her way, the crack too small to see.

"I just didn't think you had too many fond memories of that port, captain."

"Sometimes we need to revisit old ghosts just to be rid of them." He waited for a moment, she still staring at him perplexed. "Anything else?"

"Kevin's gone missing." She scanned his face for a reaction but he remained neutral.

"And?"

"We can't find him anywhere. We think he might have gone out during the storm and…don't you even care?!"

"No. Not really."

"He might be dead!"

"He's not dead." His voice was completely dead pan and she squinted at him for a moment before once more trying to look past where he was adamant she didn't. "I know that he's fine."

"How?"

"I know him."

She raised her eyebrows then gave a mock and graceful bow before stepping backwards and shaking her head.

* * *

It would take them two weeks to reach Tortuga, the most infamous port in the whole of the West Indies, known for its piracy, drinking, gambling, women and abundance of press gangers just waiting for the next able bodied drunk to smuggle onto their ship.

Kevin proved himself useful during the sail. Strong from the heavy work load he's had as a navy sailor, it was easy for him to fit into McKinley's ranks and pull his weight. The Arnold on the other hand was slightly slower at picking up the workings of the ship. But he busied himself around deck, telling stories and cracking jokes as if he'd been at it for years.

Once Nabulungi had taken him under her wing, the rest of the pirates knew that he was to be left alone or they'd have her to answer to.

"Arnold! It's your turn."

Arnold scrabbled to pick up a card under the scrutiny of Nabulungi, wanting to simultaneously please her and not do anything wrong. No one worked when the sun was highest in the sky. It beat down on the backs of their necks and caused too much lethargy among the crew to make anything productive.

So instead they sat around playing cards until early afternoon when they could start work again. Arnold was slow to pick it up but he still played with enthusiasm, much to the chagrin of his fellow players.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, laying a card down as fast as he could. "We didn't have much free time to learn cards in the navy."

"Ha! You navy sailors have it good." Arnold shrunk back from the deep booming voice of Mutumbo. He had to admit that despite Nabulungi's protection the whole bunch of them scared him just a bit.

"Not that good," Arnold mumbled remembering the cramped conditions and all the heavy lifting he had to do.

"I bet you didn't even have scurvy to deal with!"

"Yes we did!"

Nabulungi rolled her eyes. Every time anyone said anything on this ship nowadays Arnold was always there to tell the story of the way he saw it. He'd already let them know about the time dolphins pulled their ship when there was no wind and how griffins came down from the sky to shield them from the rain. It seemed like Arnold took more inspiration from myths and legends than he did from real life.

"Really?" Kimbay leaned forward a disbelieving frown on her face as Arnold just nodded back.

"Uh huh. Even worse scurvy than you have."

"What did you do?"

"We ate limes."

Kimbay gave him a disdainful look for a moment before leaning back on her crate and continuing to play her cards.

The door to McKinley's cabin opened and Kevin came striding out looking a little too pleased with himself. Arnold looked up and grinned. "Hey buddy!"

"Hey," He smiled and perched on the end of an empty crate. The others barely acknowledged him.

"Finally!" Nabulungi pursed her lips as she looked at Kevin before settling another card down. "We all thought you'd never come out."

"Where's the captain?" Arnold asked ignoring Nabulungi's remark.

"He burns easily in this sun so he's inside."

Nabulungi glanced up at the smirk on Kevin's face then rolled her eyes again. She folded her cards and stood up. Arnold's eyes followed her. "Where are you going?"

"If he won't come out here I'm going in there."

"No!" Kevin stood up too and placed himself between Nabulungi's advancing body and the cabin. She crossed her arms and put her weight back on one foot eyeing him up and down.

"Excuse me?"

"He's probably not ready."

She raised her eyebrows then sighed and sat back down again. Arnold smirked and patted his friend on the back before noticing Nabulungi's expression and slowly lowering his hand.

"I mean-" Kevin stuttered for a moment, "What I mean is. He's probably busy with some…maps."

"I see," She replied curtly, gracefully sitting back down on her box. They were watching her every move, waiting for a reaction, but she refused to give it.#

"Land ahoy!"

They all looked up to the crow's nest where little Chris Thomas had been sitting for the past hour. It was usually someone like Mutumbo who shoved him up there when it was meant to be his watch and no one ever complained about it, knowing that it might be them next time.

There was trepidation at the thought of setting foot on land. Nobody believed what the captain said about needing more supplies. Their hold was almost full having left Port Royal only a few months ago. They all remembered the last time they'd set foot in Tortuga, and it hadn't ended pretty.

They sent ropes over the edge to tie them to the dock securing the ship. "I want you to stay here," Connor said firmly to Kevin as the gang plank was lowered.

"That hasn't worked before and it won't work now."

Connor exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. Kevin's wandered over to Nabulungi who looked like she was loading her fourth pistol into her belt.

"It's not safe. Tortuga's filled with pirates."

"So a bit like this ship then."

The landing party made their way down the gangplank and onto the pier. The captain looked suspiciously over his shoulder before heading over to Ghali who was in charge of finishing the tying of one of the ropes.

"Don't do them too tight ok?" He said softly so that no one would overhear, "We might have to make a swift exit."

As soon as they made it off the pier and onto hard ground Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. To have his very foundations still and not constantly swaying was a welcome feeling. But he couldn't relax for long. Something whistled as it flew past his head at break neck speed.

He managed to duck just in time before Nabulungi grabbed his sleeve and yanked him away. He looked round to see two men locked together in a fierce fight, bits of splintered wood being chucked around them. A crowd was gathered to watch and it moved and pulsed with every blow.

Kevin glanced at his surroundings to see similar fights were quite common in this area. There were many rough individuals mixed in with more rough individuals and Kevin was glad he had company or he might begin to fear for a fist in his face.

The captain walked several paces in front of the party taking long strides. The dirt paths gave way to more sturdy cobbles as they travelled further onto the island and away from the shore. Tan coloured houses lined the paths with slatted shutters, where there was usually a couple leaning out of them. Either to display their affection to the street below or to throw something down onto the bystanders.

Some loud shots from a side street sent a flock of chickens across the path in front of them followed by empty bottles smashing and spreading treacherous pools of glass on the stone.

It was complete chaos, but Connor seemed completely unfazed as they continued their journey. Arnold stayed beside Kevin, almost gripping his arm for protection as the cacophony of sound grew.

"Where are we going?" He asked Kevin who was trying to keep up with every step the captain took, struggling to keep him in sight in the crowd.

"I'm not sure. Ask Nabulungi."

Nabulungi turned round and gestured for them to pick up the pace so they wouldn't fall behind. Kevin looked over his shoulder to see only Mutumbo bringing up the rear, a large, heavy broken plank in his hands. Although he was there for their protection his presence made Kevin more uneasy than safe. He began to walk a bit faster.

"There's a tavern he wants to go to." She nodded in the direction of McKinley's back just visible in the clouds of dust.

"He wants a drink?"

"No, he's there for something else."

"Why is it so far?" Arnold whined to no one in particular, beginning to feel the journey in his feet.

"We're almost there," Nabulungi replied encouragingly returning the smile that Arnold gave her as he heard her speak.

Sure enough, just a few hundred yards away, a dubious looking tavern stood at the end of the street. The sign was hanging off the of the hooks, the paint job barely visible on the fading wood, Kevin struggled to make out the name.

As they approached the door swung open at the pressure of a man colliding through it from inside followed by another two men who must have pushed him. He staggered backwards onto the street before stumbling and landing in a muddy ditch.

Connor stepped back and held his coat away from the splash giving the man a look of distaste before entering the tavern. Kevin and Arnold shared a look before following him inside.

The chaos inside was similar to the chaos outside only in a much smaller space, and everyone was drunk. Kevin dodged to avoid a man staggering nearby who looked like he was aiming to slosh ale on everyone in the vicinity.

Connor was standing in the middle of the room glancing around as if looking for someone. No one seemed to be paying him much attention until a man tried to swing a punch at him. He deflected the fist easily and kicked hard with the force of his boot on the man's chest, sending him to the other side of the room. He slid across a table knocking over some chairs as he did so, tankards of ale crashing to the floor.

The noise quickly spread a silence across the tavern and all heads turned to Connor who was adjusting his cuffs and straightening his hat back on his head where it had jolted askew. Kevin watched as the hush descended the only sounds being harsh whispers that he couldn't quite make out. Things like: "It's him", "Captain McKinley", "He's back."

Kevin was almost beginning to admire the way Connor could command a room simply with his presence. He clearly had a reputation across the sea and the islands in it, and he didn't think it had anything to do with his kind and generous nature.

"Is he here?" He said loud and coldly to the room sending another wave of hush. He looked to the man he's sent skidding across the floor. "You. You know who I'm talking about. Is he here?"

The man whimpered as Connor took a step towards him then nodded towards a corner where a small door led to another room. He swaggered over to it and disappeared through. There was a moment of silence before the chatter began to build up again.

"How long since you were here last?" Kevin asked Nabulungi, wondering how long the imprint of the captain was likely to stay in someone's mind.

"I'm not sure. You lose track of time when you're out at sea. Maybe…five years?"

"Five years!"

"Could be more." She shrugged then took the tankard of the man closest to her out of his hand. She took a long swig then settled onto a bench lifting her feet up onto the table.

"So what's he doing now?" Kevin squinted through the musty haze of the low ceilinged room to the door where Connor had disappeared.

"He's talking to _him._"

"Who?"

"_Him_."

"Who's him?"

"You know…_him_."

Kevin looked at her for a moment with furrowed brow before it dawned on him. "Oh! _Him._"

"That's what I said."

He made to go over but Nabulungi hooked him back with her foot. "Leave him be."

"He left him behind five years ago, what is there that they could possibly talk about?"

"I think McKinley just wants to punch him."

Arnold slid into the bench next to Nabulungi, a little too close than he might normally have done under different circumstances. But he was intimidated by pretty much everything he was currently surrounded by.

Kevin watched the pair of them for a moment then turned his attention back to the door which was still closed. He wanted desperately to know what was going on in there, and he would be damned if anyone was going to stop him.

* * *

Connor stepped through the door and shut it softly behind him. The back room was the same as the front, full of broken and stained tables, only this room was empty. Save for one man in the corner, bent over a near empty bottle.

He was unshaved and filthy, obviously worse for wear. The ground around him was littered with the previous evidence of his drinking. He looked up at the creaking floorboard and into Connor's face.

He stared for a few seconds in silence, looking at his face in disbelief. He moved his hand in front of his eyes and squinted at it, then slowly put his bottle down.

"Is it really you?"

Connor didn't answer but took a step towards him and leant back onto a table. "Have you come back for me?"

Still Connor didn't say anything, just looked in vague disgust at the man in front of him. He breathed in deeply then let out a long sigh.

"No Steve. I'm not here for you."

A stronger man might have bulked under the icy gaze McKinley was giving him, but Steve just lowered his head and took a long drag from the bottle. "Then you're not actually here. It's just my imagination."

"No, I'm here, but I haven't come for you. I've come for me."

Steve looked up and Connor almost felt a bit of sympathy come over him as he looked into those pitiful eyes. But then memories of the past came over him and he snapped back to reality.

"I've come for my heart."

"What?"

"I want it back."

"I don't understand."

"I gave it to you, but now I want it back. I need to give it to someone else."

Steve stood up at the words gripping to the edge of the table for support on his drunken legs. He was having difficulty standing as the sudden head rush made the world spin.

"I'll give you yours back, if you give me mine."

"Don't be ridiculous. I never took your heart." He let out a bitter hollow laugh thinking out the absurdity of the statement. He'd loved Steve more than anything in the world and when he'd shown his feelings, Steve had run away with them. To think that Steve had given him any form of love for even a moment was just ridiculous.

"Worth a try." Steve shrugged and lowered himself carefully back down onto the bench. "So who is he?"

As if on cue, the door behind opened, letting in a new stream of light into the dingy back room and a brief wave of sound. Kevin shut it behind him and took in the scene.

"Will you ever do what you're told?" Connor said without even turning round, he knew Kevin now, and he had been expecting for him to burst in at some point.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Is this him?" Steve looked in disgust as Kevin came over to Connor and perched on the table next to him. "Is this him?" He repeated, looking desperately at Connor for an answer.

"Yes."

Kevin glanced at Steve looking him up and down. "I was expecting…more from you." He was surprised. He'd imagined the first man to steal Connor's heart would be young and dashing, a hero in his own right. This man just looked pathetic.

"I think I'm done here." Connor smiled to himself. "Thank you for your time." He gave a mock bow and then led the way back to the front room.

"That's it?" Kevin asked, "You were just talking?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nabulungi said you wanted to punch him in the face."

Connor paused his hand in its movement towards the handle and raised an eyebrow at Kevin. "Now there's an idea."

* * *

After he'd sent the tavern in complete disarray, with the drunk and mal co-ordinated patrons throwing punches everywhere and Mutumbo breaking several noses, they had escaped out onto the street.

They walked quickly back to the ship, McKinley's large strides causing everyone else to jog to keep up with him. The boat was as they'd left it, crew members lazily draped on the deck playing cards and staring at clouds.

The landing party climbed back on board and McKinley started yelling instructions to his men, calling for the boat to be prepared for sail. He took a deep breath of the salty sea air feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned round and looked down at Arnold who was nervously trying to get his attention. "Excuse me, Mr-Captain-er…sir…I was just wondering if you could drop me off somewhere. Somewhere dry. On land."

"Well-"

"Ok fine forget it forget I ever asked I didn't mean it please don't hurt me."

"I was going to say that, that could be managed."

"Oh…"

Kevin who was standing by his side and had heard the exchange looked between the two of them. "Then you'll need to drop me off too," He said finally.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't leave him by himself."

"But I need…" Connor trailed off and turned his attention to the deck beneath him, suddenly incredibly interested in the floor.

"You need what?"

Before he could answer Nabulungi had come over to them and was looking at her captain expectantly. "Can we have some co-ordinates?"

"We're heading south, but we need to make a stop first."

"Another one?"

"Yes, this one wants to be dropped off." He gestured to Arnold. Nabulungi tilted her head at him.

"You're leaving?"

"I don't really do boats very well."

"But you're leaving?"

Connor turned to her a little confused. "Why are you so concerned?"

Nabulungi opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find any words. She looked to Arnold for some kind of explanation but he could only look at her feet.

"Then…I'm leaving too."

"What?!" Connor and Arnold said it at the same time looking at her in surprise. She put her hands on her hips, her face set in a determined expression.

"No one leaves my ship without my permission."

"Then give it to me."

"Nabulungi!"

Arnold rested a hand on her shoulder, feeling very touched. "You don't have to do this."

"Don't patronise me," She replied quickly, "I'm doing it because I want to."

"But, I need a first mate."

"Well the jobs just opened up."

"You're sure?" There wasn't even a split seconds pause before she nodded again.

"Fine!" Connor turned with a swish of his coat and began to stride down the other end of the ship, shouting orders at his crew before calling back to the small group he'd left behind. "But don't be surprised if I don't come back for another six years eight months and two days."

"That was very specific," Kevin said to Nabulungi who was smiling to herself, a hand instinctively finding Arnold's.

"Well that's your answer. It was more than five years. It was six years eight months and two days."

"He counted every day?"

"Looks like it."

"Wow," He mouthed as he watched Connor's figure leap up to the upper deck above the stern, taking his place behind the wheel. He spun it expertly, guiding the ship out of the harbour and into the expanse of ocean before taking his compass out of his pocket and setting a course.

Then turned around and leaned on the wooden railing, facing the ocean behind him. He watched as the island slowly vanished into the horizon, all thoughts of his past disappearing with it. He smiled as Kevin came to stand next to him placing his hands onto the rail and looking out on the waves.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yes."

"What about your friend?"

"I don't think there's room for the three of us on land. I'd just get in the way."

"Why do we fall in love Kevin? Us humans. What is there to gain?"

"I don't know."

He sighed letting his eyes follow one of the waves until it was swallowed by another. Then his eyes moved to the top of the next wave which in turn was overlapped by the one after it. After watching for a long time he looked at Connor next to him.

His blue eyes were shining with what looked like tears as he put a hand to his chest. Yes, there it was. The sure and steady sound, of a beating heart.


End file.
